Chie Satonaka
is a fictional character from the 2008 video game Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4. There she appears as a high school student who starts investigating a dimension labeled as the TV World alongside her friends. The kidnapping of her best friend Yukiko Amagi leads Chie to join the Investigation Team in working in a murder case where the victims are sent to the be TV World to be killed by creatures known as Shadows. Besides printed and animated adaptations of the Persona 4 game, Chie has also appeared in the fighting game Persona 4 Arena and the dungeon crawler Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. Chie has been voiced by Yui Horie in Japanese. For the English dub of Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Tracey Rooney, while Erin Fitzgerald replaced her in the other roles. Critical reception to the character has been positive due to both of her fighting and femenine traits. However, critics were differing when commenting the English voice acting from Chie featured in the games. Concept and characteristics Chie Satonaka is an upbeat girl with an obsession with kung fu, even using those techniques in battle. Chie serves as the player's Social Link to ; this is symbolized in the animated series by Yu's usage of the Persona . ペルソナ|accessdate=2012-03-12}} Writer Patrick Hayes stated that her Shadow "represents her desire to maintain dominance over Yukiko in their relationship as well as her jealousy of Yukiko's feminine qualities and skills." In the designing of the character, various sketches were made with some of them being reminiscent to previous Persona characters. She is voiced by Yui Horie in Japanese. In English she is voiced by Tracey Rooney for Persona 4, and Erin Fitzgerald provides her English voice for Persona 4 Arena, Persona 4 Golden and in the anime. Minami Tsukui portrays her in the musical. Appearances Chie Satonaka first appears in the 2008 video game Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, where she and her friends Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura discover a world within the TV and meet a creature named Teddie and discover that someone is throwing people into the television which eventually leads to their death. Although initially reluctant, she goes into the TV world when her best friend Yukiko Amagi is thrown in, putting her in danger. There, Chie encounters her Shadow who represents her jealousy of Yukiko's feminine side and talents, as well as her wish and need to maintain control over Yukiko. With Yu's and Yosuke Hanamura's help, Chie confronts her other self and joins the Investigation Team. Following the encounter with her Shadow, Chie receives the Persona , a muscular female figure wearing a yellow outfit and armed with a naginata, that she uses in combat while she performs kicks. Throughout Yu's interactions with Chie (which can also be intimate), she discovers that she genuinely wanted to protect Yukiko without any underlying selfish motivations. After this, Tomoe evolves into , whose yellow jumpsuit turns black and is decked in silver samurai armor. The desire to protect people eventually inspires her to seek a career as a police officer. In the re-release Persona 4: Golden, Chie's Persona can evolve to a third level to become , which has golden armor and a long flowing cape. A promotional flash game for Persona 4 allowed players to "sneak a sexy peek" at Chie while she is in a hot springs. She is playable in Persona 4 Arena alongside Tomoe Gozen; In Persona 4 Arena, Chie joins Yu, Yosuke and Yukiko to investigate the TV world after seeing the Midnight Channel. When she enters, she is forced to fight her friends as well as a man, Akihiko Sanada. She is also set to appear in Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. Reception Games journalist Leigh Alexander of Polygon felt that Chie was her favourite character due to her interest in strong women. She also cited her final Social Link sequence where she "realises that dedicating yourself to personal growth is cowardice, and that it's all meaningless unless you turn around and start fighting — start /using/ this strength you've amassed." Robert Boyd, creator of Breath of Death VII and Cthulhu Saves the World, ranked Chie as the second best "JRPG warrior heroine." He justified the ranking by saying that she "kicks things to death" and called her a "great foil to the main character’s best friend, Yosuke." Chie was named GamesRadar's favourite Persona 4 character. Kotaku's Mike Fahey called Chie his favourite Persona 4 character and discussed "swooning over" her. Kotaku's Kirk Hamilton felt that Persona 4 featured more depth to its characters than its predecessor Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3. The writer cited Chie's "fear for her friend Yukiko and desire to be seen as feminine" as an example of this. He also compared her to Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Bajo of the website "Good Game Stories" praised Chie's "spirited" personality. IGN's Jeff Haynes felt that Chie's voice actress' delivery at times sounded like a 30-year-old woman instead of a teenager. RPGamer's Michael Cunningham felt that Chie's voice actor in the PS2 version felt "a little stiff" during battle lines, but was fine elsewhere. While Kirk Hamilton was initially reluctant about Chie's new voice actress, he eventually grew to like her. VG247's Johnny Cullen expressed excitement at the prospect of Chie's playability in Persona 4 Arena. Destructoid's Dale North was not a fan of her new voice, due in part to the fact that he preferred her Japanese voice actress. RPGamer's senior reviews editor Adriaan den Oueden's initial impressions of her new voice actor were positive. A limited edition of Persona 4 Arena featured the buttons Chie wore in Persona 4 as a bonus. References Category:Child characters in video games Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional Japanese people in video games Category:Persona characters Category:Video game characters in anime and manga Category:Video game characters introduced in 2008 Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona characters